Love
and Ginny Weasley]] Love is a deep, powerful, and ineffable emotion of attachment to, and affection for, another being or beings.Love at Wikipedia It gives those who experience it the ability to do very great things. Someone full of hate (such as Tom Riddle) who has never known it even once in their entire life, cannot understand love's full magical properties. Love is one of the hardest and strongest kinds of magic and as such, there is a room devoted to the study of it in the Department of Mysteries. Love is also quite possibly the most mysterious branch of magic and is extremely difficult to comprehend. History 11th century The Bloody Baron had fallen in love with Helena Ravenclaw, but she did not reciprocate, and rejected his many advances, the last one leading to him impulsively killing her, and then himself out of regret. Helena never found true love due to never having found a man worthy of her standards. - Author's comments Rowena Ravenclaw loved her daughter Helena greatly, as she never revealed her daughter's betrayal and desertion to others, and fell fatally ill from what legends describe as a "broken heart". Even in her deathbed, Rowena disregarded Helena's betrayal and her last wish was to simply see her daughter one more time. 12th century Cadmus Peverell fell in love with a woman, but she died of unknown causes before the two could be wed. After creating the Resurrection Stone (though in the story version, Death gave it to him), he used it in an attempt to bring his late lover back to him, but this "revival" was incomplete and she was sad and cold, giving off the feeling of the two were still separated. Cadmus was driven mad by being unable to be with his love in this life, so he committed suicide by hanging himself from rafters to be truly reunited with her in the next life. 17th century Around 1634 Gormlaith Gaunt tracked down Isolt Sayre, her niece who had escaped her, and placed her and her husband, James Steward, under a powerful curse that kept them in a deep sleep. Though it seemed nothing could wake them, the screams of their daughters broke through the enchantment, awakening the power of love. 1890s In 1899, Albus Dumbledore's love for his brother and sister pushed him to turn against his old friend Gellert Grindelwald and attack him, finally defeating him in 1945. 1920s In 1925, Merope Gaunt had fallen deeply in love with Tom Riddle Snr, and betrayed her family's beliefs in blood purity to be with her love. She used a love potion in order to attract Riddle Snr to her, but ceased feeding him it once she was pregnant, thinking that he would finally love her in return or at least stay to help raise their son Tom Marvolo Riddle out of love, of which Riddle Snr did neither. The usage of a love potion for the conception of their son, in addition Riddle Snr's abandonment of his new family and symbolic for his inability to understand love as it was due to coercion rather than true love, directing the Riddle Jr's entire life to achieving immortality and absolute power by sinking into the deepest concept of the Dark Arts (Horcruxes) and resurface as the darkest wizard of the 20th century, Lord Voldemort.30 July, 2007 Bloomsbury webchat 1970s Around 1977, James Potter's love for Lily Evans changed his character a little by the fact that he stopped hexing people just for fun. Bellatrix may have married Rodolphus Lestrange out of obligation for her family's beliefs, but her true love is Lord Voldemort.Leaky Cauldron: J.K. Rowling Webchat 30 July 2007 Voldemort, on the other hand, did not reciprocate, as he cannot understand love due to his upbringing, although he does value Bellatrix's talents and loyalty. Unlike their eldest sister, Andromeda and Narcissa married their respective spouses out of true love, and in Andromeda's case, went against her family's beliefs, which led her to be disinherited. 1980s In 1981, Severus Snape's love of Lily Evans pushed him to join the Order of the Phoenix, even though he hated her husband, and then Snape begged Lord Voldemort to promise to spare her when he went to murder her infant son Harry Potter. after she refuses to stop shielding her son]] In that same year on Hallowe'en, James' love for his wife and son caused him to stand face to face with the darkest wizard in a century (Lord Voldemort) on his own in an effort to give them time to escape. Also in the same night Lily's love for her son Harry protected him from Lord Voldemort. He became the only known person in history to survive the Killing Curse, because of the power of Lily's loving sacrifice. However, it could be that while love was the motive, the cause of Harry's protection was that Lily had lured Voldemort into a binding magical contract so that having killed her, he would be unable to kill Harry, because he had already promised to spare Lily, and only her offer allowed him to kill her. Also on Hallowe'en in 1981 (after travelling back in time) Ginny Potter's love for her husband was shown when she argues against Harry being the one to disguise himself as Voldemort in an attempt to lure Delphi into a trap. She even offers to be the one disguised instead, but eventually coincides as both her and Harry agree it must be him, seeing as it is the only way. Ginny was also unable to bear looking at Harry when he was wearing Voldemort's form, as it hurt her to see the man she loves dearly disguised as the man she hates. On the same night the love that Albus Potter feels for his father Harry causes him to risk his own life in order to save him from Delphi, during the latter's duel in a church. This love is returned when Harry jumps in front of his son when a Killing Curse is aimed at Albus. Harry is later found after the battle to be furious at Delphi for even attempting to murder his child. After Barty Crouch Jr was imprisoned in Azkaban, his mother persuaded his father to help break him out. Crouch Snr agreed out of love for his wife, even though he did not love his son at the very least. Winky the house-elf, who also loved Barty Jr, cared for him with a sense of motherly affections, though Barty believed that it was pity and duty. He instead letting their sacrifices be in vain by returning to the Dark Arts, and as a result suffered the Dementor's Kiss. 1990s 1991-1992 school year because of Lily's loving sacrifice]] On 4 June, 1992 because of the protection that Lily Potter's death created for Harry Potter (when she lovingly sacrificed her life for him) Professor Quirinus Quirrell could not touch Harry without serious harm to his physical well-being, his body started to crumble and deteriorate, when he came into contact with Harry's skin. In doing so, this led to Professor Quirinus Quirrell's death and Voldemort was once again without a body to possess and was unable to return to power without a corporeal form of his own, bringing him back to being less than a ghost, Lily's love for Harry pushing back his return. 1992-1993 school year Some time around 31 July, 1992, Ginny Weasley's romantic feelings for Harry drove her into hiding in his presence during his first visit to the Burrow, and then standing into standing up for him against Draco Malfoy at the risk of being chosen among the Weasley children for Lucius Malfoy to plant Tom Riddle's Diary upon in an attempt . Her love also prompted her to send Harry a valentines day card. On 29 May, 1993, the love Harry Potter felt for his future wife (Ginny) caused him and his best friend (her brother Ron Weasley) to head down to the Chamber of Secrets to rescue her from the Basilisk and the Heir of Slytherin (Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort). 1993-1994 school year fends of hundreds of Dementors]] Some time around 31 July, 1993, Sirius Black's protective feelings for Harry drove him into learning , and then escaping On 6 June, 1994, the love Harry Potter felt for his godfather (Sirius) after discovering his innocence caused him and his other best friend (Hermoine Granger) to head back in time via a Time-Turner to rescue him from the Dementors. The prospect of living with him instead of the Dursleys gave him a powerful and happy enough memory to conjure a incredibly powerful corporal Patronus that drive away hundreds of Dementors, thus saving his past self, the past Hermione, and Sirius from the Dementor's Kiss. 1994-1995 school year On 24 June, 1995, Harry managed to escape from the Little Hangleton graveyard and Lord Voldemort when the echoes of some of his loved ones came to his aid through the effect of Priori Incantatem. 1995-1996 school year In 1996, Harry's love for his parents, Cedric and Sirius again helped him, when his grief over their deaths overcame Voldemort's attempt to possess him and forced him out of his mind. Voldemort couldn't stand to be exposed to the emotions Harry felt and couldn't maintain control over him. In that same year Dumbledore ignored Harry, thinking that this would prevent Voldemort from using the connection with Harry Potter to gain insight into his own mind because Voldemort would sense he cared "too much" about Harry and would be eager to use their relationship to gain access to Dumbledore's mind and knowledge of the activities of the Order of the Phoenix. 1996-1997 school year In 1997 it is revealed that the pain inflicted upon Voldemort when Harry forced him out of his mind scared him away from attempting the same tactic again. Ginny Weasley's love for Harry Potter was shown to have became mutual all year when he entered into the common room after the Quidditch match that took place during his detention with Professor Snape and ended up kissing her and it also drove him to leave her in fear of her being a target of Lord Voldemort. In that same year, Harry's love for Professor Albus Dumbledore pushed him to attack Severus Snape with one of his own spells. Draco Malfoy's love for his family pushed him to attempt to kill Dumbledore, even though he really did not want to. Fleur Delacour asserted her love for Bill Weasley even after he was horribly scarred in battle by Fenrir Greyback. Her declarations prompted Tonks to once again impress upon Remus Lupin she did not care about his being a full werewolf, older than her, or that he was poor and that she loved and wanted to be with him anyway. 1997-1998 school year Their love and caring for Harry motivated Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley to accompany him on the Horcrux hunt, leaving their families and risking their lives. When the Harry, Ron, and Hermione were taken to Malfoy Manor, Ron begged and pleaded with Bellatrix to interrogate him instead of Hermione, because he deeply loved her. Xenophilius Lovegood's love for his daughter drove him to abandon his public support of Harry and attempt to turn him, Ron, and Hermione over to the Death Eaters in an attempt to get Luna back when she was abducted by them. in order to protect his friends and allies]] During the Battle of Hogwarts, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy's love for their son motivated them to look for him and desert Voldemort instead of fighting. Molly Weasley's love for her daughter Ginny Weasley made her face Bellatrix Lestrange herself and said that no student should help her. Ron and Hermione also began in the battle one of the most powerful relationships in wizardkind. In the end, Harry's love for his friends caused him to sacrifice himself to Voldemort. This conferred a certain amount of protection on Harry's allies, making it so that the spells Voldemort tried to place on them, including Silencing Charms and a Full Body-Bind Curse quickly wore off. This love was what made Harry different from Voldemort. He had something worth fighting for while Voldemort could never understand the power of love. Harry's love for people even made him offer Voldemort a final chance of redemption. Harry Potter's love for Ginny Weasley (his future wife) made her the last person he thought about before facing his own death. Also when it seemed that Harry had been murdered by Voldemort, Ginny was beyond heartbroken and screamed louder than anyone. The supposed death of her one love was enough to drive her to attack the incredibly powerful Bellatrix Lestrange alongside Luna, and Hermione. 2020 Scorpius Malfoy's desperation to restore Rose Granger-Weasley's existence to the timeline that he and Albus Potter accidentally altered by us of a Time-turner, shows that his interest in her is more than just a simple schoolboy crush and indicates that he is truly and deeply in love with her. Also in 2020 the love Harry and Ginny Potter feel for their son Albus and the love Draco Malfoy feels for his son Scorpius cause them to travel back in time in order to save them from Delphi. Indeed, Draco has expressed his love for his late wife and son in that he was willing to let his family's bloodline die for the sake of his wife's health, and that he raised their son to be a better person, away from their families' ancient prejudice, despite Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy's displeasure with their son's change. Nature There is a difference between love and a simple, short-term infatuation, such as a crush. Harry Potter developed a crush on Cho Chang and their relationship broke apart from various misunderstandings and quarrels. Harry eventually lost interest in Cho altogether though he remained friends with her. Ginny had a crush on Harry since she was 11 which promoted her to send him a love letter on valentines day. This crush turned to love. True love has the power to change the form a Patronus takes, as proven with Nymphadora Tonks when she fell in love with Remus Lupin. Love is also an incredibly dangerous emotion. It causes people act in extreme ways, both bad and good. For example it gave Harry Potter and Lily Potter the strength needed to sacrifice themselves and gave Neville Longbottom the courage required to stand up to Lord Voldemort. It was also a motivator that drove Bellatrix Lestrange to commit all the heinous acts she had preformed over the years. Bellatrix did this in the name of her obsessive love for the Dark Lord. It also caused foolishness in Dumbledore, when he momentary forgot that Marvolo Gaunt's ring containing the Resurrection Stone was a Horcrux. In his hast to see his deceased loved ones again he put the ring on, this caused him to become infected with a lethal curse. This dangerous aspect of love is the main reason why the Love Chamber within the Department of Mysteries is always locked. Love and magic can conjure an incredibly powerful Patronus, in part due to his ability to feel love]] Love has an incredibly profound effect on magic. Lily Potter's love for her son made her willing to die for him. Because of her loving sacrifice, Harry Potter was protected from very powerful Dark magic — the Killing Curse. Love is the only protection against the lure and power of the Dark Arts, which come from hateful and spiteful emotions. Harry failed to learn Occlumency in order to block his connection to Lord Voldemort's mind, but he managed to block the link when he focused on his feelings for his loved ones. Such as when he felt grief over his godfather's death, and when he was frantically worried about Hermione Granger when she was being brutally tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. Those who are filled with hate, such as Tom Riddle and Quirinus Quirrell can be inflicted great pain and even death by the power of love. 's wolf Patronus, once a rabbit]] Love can also affect other types of magic, notably the Patronus. Harry's Patronus is the same as the Patronus and Animagus form of his father's, a stag. James' wife (Lily Evans) had a doe Patronus to match her husband's stag, which may have possibly been the same for Harry's wife (Ginny Weasley) to match her husband's as well, changing it from a horse. Severus Snape's mimicked Lily's doe Patronus because of his love for her. Nymphadora Tonks's Patronus changed to a wolf when she fell in love with Remus Lupin. Love potions (like Amortentia) and Entrancing Enchantments, are meant to artificially create love, but they cannot; nothing can reproduce love. Instead, they can at most produce an intense infatuation. When a person smells Amortentia, they will smell things that remind them of what and who they love. Within the Love Room of the Department of Mysteries is where love is studied, and a large fountain of Amortentia is kept. This fountain is the centre of the room and the Amortentia within it is very powerful.PotterCast 131 J.K. Rowling Interview Transcript, 2 January 2008 from LeakyCauldron.com It appears that those who abuse the power of love, or apply it for the sake of those who have an affinity for the Dark Arts, usually suffer some severe backlash, based on the First Law of the Fundamental Laws of Magic. A prime example is seen when Merope Gaunt used enchantments to subjugate the man she genuinely loved. This subjugation led to her being abandoned and left to die in despair (along with her magical powers being drained from the sorrow), when she lifted the control off her besotted. She later gave birth to a loveless being who would create a campaign of hatred for many decades, and would eventually be left to suffer a terrible after-death, due to his lack of understanding of love. Also, despite Mrs Crouch and Winky truly loving Barty Crouch Jr and forfeited many of their own benefits for his sake, he was utterly ungrateful and instead let their sacrifices be in vain (if not for the worse). Since he abused their affections and returned to the Dark Arts he suffered a fate worse-than-death. Love in literature ]] * Amata in ''The Fountain of Fair Fortune fell in love with a Muggle named Sir Luckless. * The Warlock in The Warlock's Hairy Heart regarded love as a sickness and used Dark Arts to prevent it from happening to him, which led to him paying dearly for it. External links * Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Mmentioned only) Notes and references es:Amor pt-br:Amor pl:Miłość Category:Laws of Magic Category:Love